


Confessions of Kara Danvers

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adrian is awesome, Based on it, Episode: s05e17 Kapiushon, Gen, Not for Kara Danvers fans, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Psychological Torture, Torture, villain becomes hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Sometime after the Crisis, Kara Danvers is made to confess to her greatest secret by an enemy. Not for Kara Danvers fans.
Kudos: 13





	Confessions of Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Decided to do this since it was so requested by a few people. Hope all enjoy.

Kara Danvers groaned as she came to. The last thing she remembered was flying around, enjoying the new post-Crisis timeline when she had been hit by a Kryptonite dart and knocked out.

She realized she was shackled to the ground and there were red UV lamps all around, and then she heard the door in front of her opening. She looked up and was horrified to see Adrian Chase standing in front of her.

"Hello Kara Danvers", Adrian said with a smirk. "I am Adrian Chase. You know about me?"

"I was told a little about you. You were Prometheus and took on Oliver's team some time ago", Kara said. "But you should be dead."

"A perk of the post-Crisis timeline", Adrian shrugged.

"Do you want to kill me?" Kara asked.

"No", Adrian said. "Like Oliver, I am not interested in killing you, Kara."

"Then why am I here?" Kara asked.

"Like I told Oliver, he helped me discover who I really am", Adrian said in a tone that made Kara actually gulp. "Now I'm gonna help you do the same."

* * *

Later

Kara gasped for breath as Adrian pulled her head out of the water. "60 full seconds, not too bad, though with how much energy you use to push your propaganda, argue with people who keep Kryptonite as contingencies, and act self-righteous, I thought you would last longer than even Oliver."

"Why are you doing this?" Kara demanded.

"Like I said, I want to show you who you really are", Adrian said as he paced around her like a shark. "I want to help you Kara. I want you to tell me a secret. I want you to confess the one thing you've been afraid to admit to yourself, Kara."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kara snapped.

"Fine", Adrian shrugged. "You will come around eventually. Now where were we?"

He grabbed her head and dunked it into the water again.

* * *

Kara woke up to see Adrian having stuck several photos to the wall.

"Do these look familiar?" Adrian asked.

"No", Kara said.

"You ruined all of their lives", Adrian told Kara. "You let villains live, for your own self-righteous reasons, and they did a lot of damage."

Kara gulped as Adrian threw a photo at her feet, and her eyes widened in horror on seeing it was Mon-El.

"Mon-El. You killed his entire race to save the world. Isn't that genocide?" Adrian asked. "Sure, it was to save the world, but it's funny you pretend your hands are clean of blood, when this makes it clear your body count beats that of even Oliver by miles, whose kill count isn't even that high now that I think about it. I wasted my time going after him, I should have gone after you instead."

"Go to Hell!" Kara snapped, uncomfortable by the reminders of her hypocrisy.

"I've already been there, and I've come back with a message for you", Adrian said as he picked up a bow and arrow and aiming at her shoulder, fired, making her scream in pain.

Adrian then pulled the arrow out, making her scream again as he said. "Confess to your secret, Kara."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kara yelled.

"Oh come on!" Adrian yelled at her face. "I want you to tell me what you've never told Alex, J'onn, Clark, Lena, Eliza! I want you to admit to me the one thing you're afraid to admit to yourself!"

"I don't know!" Kara snarled.

Adrian sighed deeply and walked to the wall, showing her a picture of Lena as Kara's eyes widened in horror.

"You got angry at Lena simply because she had a stash of Kryptonite just in case and even sent your friend James, who was her boyfriend at the time, to get it, putting him in a very tough position. Coming from someone who doesn't even like James and considers him a bastard", Adrian said. "I mean, if you go off-the-rails, Kryptonite is what can beat you. That's why Lena has it? Are you so egotistical you think anyone who has Kryptonite is your enemy?"

Kara looked down in shame as Adrian said. "Lena's Kryptonite was just an excuse. Wanting to keep your hands clean was just an excuse. And you were even disrespectful of Oliver's sacrifice for your world and wanted to hang out with Kate and bring back your own world instead of helping bring him back. By the way, if you don't like Oliver's methods, how in the world can you get along with an idiot like Kate who actually lets Alice walk away instead of even putting her in a prison?"

"An excuse for what? Huh! Tell me!" Kara roared, ignoring Adrian's last question

"You tell me, Kara!" Adrian roared as he got into his face and said in a whisper. "You tell me."

"You've told yourself you got angry at Lena because of her Kryptonite stash", Chase said. "Confess, Kara, you didn't get angry at her because of that, so why, why did you do it?"

"Because I'm a self-righteous person", Kara whispered.

"What?" Adrian asked with malevolent glee in his eyes.

Getting up, Kara screamed at the top of her lungs. "I AM A SELF-RIGHTEOUS PERSON WHO CARES ABOUT HER OWN PRINCIPLES OVER SAVING INNOCENT LIVES AND PRETEND MY HANDS ARE CLEAN OF BLOOD EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE NOT!"

Adrian smirked wickedly as he sat with his back to the wall and laid his legs out.

"How does it feel, knowing I saw the one thing you couldn't admit to yourself?" Adrian asked. "You ruin the lives of everyone you come in contact with. It's because you're a self-righteous person who principles have cost lives and relationships. There's a price to be paid for that."

Walking to her, he said. "Now I'm gonna let you go, but I'm gonna give you a gift as a reminder of our time together."

Kara screamed as she felt Adrian give his 'gift.'

* * *

Later

Kara woke to the sound of birds chirping and got up to see she wasn't shackled anymore but felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down to see the symbol of the House of El had been ripped off of her suit, exposing her cleavage on which the word 'False Goddess' had been branded via what looked like magic somehow.

Kara grunted in pain as she walked out of the room, her powers slowly returning, and then took flight into the sky, but in spite of being in the sun's vicinity, the brand didn't go due to the magic, so now she had to live with the reminder of her ego branded on her for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of this. Hope all who didn't like Kara's attitude in Season 3 and Crisis on Infinite Earths enjoyed.
> 
> Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
